Akankah?
by Hanaka Riika
Summary: Mengenai hati seorang Fuuka Yamagishi yang selalu mengharapkan sesosok Minato Arisato selalu disampingnya. Namun akankah itu terwujud? Akankah Yukari mengakuinya? Entahlah. Hanya sang waktu yang dapat menjawabnya nanti. NOT DONE. Bad/No/Happy Ending SOON. CAUTION! SPOILER AHEAD!
1. Terjebak Di Ruang Nostalgia

Akankah?  
©ATLUS  
Fuuka x Minato / Yukari x Minato

_" Akankah bayangan semu itu akan menjadi kenyataan?  
Jika ya, kapankah? Ah, serahkan saja semuanya kepada sang waktu. Ia yang akan menjawabnya "_

Chapter 1  
Terjebak di Ruang Nostalgia

Semua orang selalu berkata, kalau aku ini aneh.  
Semua Orang berkata, kalau perasaanku ini sama sekali tak pantas.  
Dan semua orang juga berkata, kalau dia tak pantas untukku.  
Namun, aku tak peduli, dan terus mencoba untuk mengubah takdir yang mereka katakan itu.  
Mencoba, mencoba untuk menembus segala caci maki, tertawaan, dan kata-kata kasar yang mereka lemparkan kepadaku..  
" Sampai kapankah semua ini akan berakhir? " pertanyaan it uterus terulang di dalam pikiranku.  
Tetapi suatu saat, aku tersadar dan memberhentikan langkahku yang tak pasti itu.  
Aku tersadar, bahwa ia memanglah bukan milikku. Ia hanyalah bayangan semu di setiap mimpi dan blok pikiranku yang selalu menjauh, walaupun aku tetap berlari mengejarnya.  
Bodoh. Diriku sangatlah bodoh.

Bayangan semu. Adalah kata-kata yang kita gunakan saat mimpi yang kita inginkan tak kunjung tercapai, dan lama-lama menjadi terkubur jauh di dalam segala pikiran kita. Bagaikan mimpi yang dulunya kita genggam erat, tiba-tiba terlepas begitu saja dan hilang diantara semilir angin, seakan mimpi kita itu tak pernah singgah di kehidupan kita.

Mungkinkah bayangan semu itu nantinya akan menjadi nyata?  
Atau malah tetap seperti itu dan tak berkutik dari tempat asalnya?  
Mungkinkah nantinya ia bisa mencintaiku?  
Menerima segala kekuranganku dan melengkapinya?  
Jika ya, kapankah? Ah, serahkan saja semuanya kepada sang waktu, biar ia sendiri yang menjawabnya.

.

.

.

_Angin selatan kini berhembus sangat kencang.  
Butiran-butiran putih turun dengan sangat lebatnya, terbang, jatuh, dan membeku.  
Hamparan putih kini menyelimuti pepohonan dan segala sesuatu yang ada di sekitarnya._

" Jangan dekati dia lagi! Kau TAK AKAN PERNAH PANTAS untuknya! Mana mau dia bersama perempuan murahan seperti mu?! Tolong jangan ganggu hidup kami lagi! Dia sudah menjadi milikku! Berhentilah berusaha, karena itu pasti akan percuma! Aku TAK AKAN PERNAH Merelakan dirinya untuk perempuan serendahmu! "  
Suara itu tiba-tiba menggelitik lagi di tengah keheningan dan kedamaian. Membuat hati tiba-tiba terasa ingin berontak. Kenangan-kenangan pahit itu keluar dari tempatnya tanpa izin dan akhirnya merusak segala kenangan indah di luarnya. _Karena nila rusak susu sebelanga.  
Tik– _Air mata tiba-tiba terjatuh begitu saja dan membasahi kain pakaiannya.  
" Tidak, tidak Fuuka, kau tak boleh menangis. Kau sudah berjanji agar tidak menangis lagi apapun yang terjadi.. Ayo hapus air matamu.. " Aku masih mencoba untuk bertahan–walau aslinya aku tak tahan.

Cinta.. Mengapa kau begitu kejam?  
Membiarkan perasaanku ini sakit?  
Membuat segala kenangan buruk itu, yang pada akhirnya membuatku merasakan rasa bersalah yang mendalam?  
Membuat seakan-akan tak ada satupun orang yang peduli padaku?  
Mengapa kau sebegitunya tega?  
Apakah ini yang kau lakukan kepada semua orang yang baru pertama kali merasakan cinta?  
Apa arti dari semua ini?  
Aku menyesal. Sangat menyesal karena telah mengenalmu.

.

.

" Minato-san! Tunggu! " panggilku sambil berlari kearahnya.

" Ah? Fuuka.. Jangan panggil dengan kata –san.. aku tak setua itu. Ada apa? " jawabnya sambil membalikkan badannya ke arahku.

Aku berhenti berlari. Mencoba untuk menjaga jarak dengannya, mengatur nafas lalu mulai berbicara. " Ah, baiklah.. habisnya.. kau kan ketua tim S.E.E.S .. Ah.. Ano.. K-kau.. Minato, apa kau.. ada acara malam i-ini? " Mukaku memerah. Aku bisa merasakannya. Sangat merah.

" Hmm, tunggu, kuingat-ingat dulu.. Sepertinya tidak ada.. Ada apa? " jawabnya lagi sambil tersenyum.

Aku mencoba untuk melanjutkan pembicaraanya. Tapi bibirku tiba-tiba terasa terkunci rapat. Sangat.. rapat.

" Fuuka? " dia memanggilku dengan nada khawatir.

" Ah! Y-ya.. Ah iya, kalau tidak keberatan.. Mau pergi ke Paulownia Mall ber.. sama,.. k-ku? " Akhirnya aku mengatakannya. AKHIRNYA aku berani mengungkapkannya.

" Baikl.. Ah! Aku minta maaf Fuuka, tapi aku lupa kalau aku ada janji dengan Yukari-chan malam ini.. Mungkin lain kali? Tenang, aku yang traktir. " katanya dengan nada setengah tertawa dan muka bersalah.

Aku yang pada awalnya mendengar kata ' Baik ' dan merasa sangat bahagia, menjadi tiba-tiba kembali merasa tersingkirkan. Lagi-lagi. Ya, dengan diri_nya_, Yukari Takeba. Putri popular di Gekoukkan High. Ah, mengapa selalu dia? Apa memang hanya dia yang bisa disebut perempuan di tempat ini?

" Fuuka? " Minato memanggil namaku lagi.

Bahkan Minato pun memanggilnya dengan –chan, aku bisa merasakan bagaimana dekatnya hubungan mereka saat ini. Aku.. Sakit hati..

" Fuuka Yamagishi? " Minato akhirnya mencoba memanggil nama lengkapku sehingga aku bisa tersadar dari lamunanku.

" Ah! Maafkan aku.. B-baiklah, tidak apa.. Kau, memang seharusnya menepati janji untuk Yukari dulu, aku bisa kapan-kapan kok.. " Aku berbohong, mengatakan sesuatu yang benar-benar tak keluar dari hati. ' TIDAK! TIDAAAK! JANGAN MENOLAKNYA, KUMOHOON! HANYA SATU KALI INII, SAJAA! KENAPA HARUS SELALU DIA?! '. Berbeda 180 derajat sepertinya, seperti terangnya siang dan gelapnya malam.

" Baiklah, aku duluan.. Jaa-ne. " Ucap Minato singkat mengakhiri percakapan singkat diantara kami berdua, yang hasilnya sama sekali membuat diriku kesal. Punggungnya perlahan-lahan menjauh dan.. akhirnya tak terlihat karena ditelan oleh keramaian.

Aku memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah dan menenangkan diri, agar aku bisa belajar untuk ulangan matematika besok. Ya, semoga saja.

_" Suatu hari, aku harap aku benar-benar dapat mendapatkan dirinya, atau.. Jika, memang keadaan tidak mendukung.. Semoga aku bisa melupakannya.. Dan cepat-cepat keluar dari ruang Nostalgia. Karena perasaan seperti ini hanya dapat membuatku sakit. Sakit, sangat sakit, dan mungkin dapat membuat perasaan ku terbunuh sadis. "_

__Note :

Baiklah, ini fanfiction kedua saya ( dihitung dari Ffn pertama saya yang gagal total. ), dan saya masih sangat sangat sangat pemula. Saya ga bisa milih diksi dengan baik, menentukan jalan cerita yang baik, dan pastinya memilih judul *deskface*. Saya juga mohon maaf kalo ada banyak typo dan gajeness dimana2.. Mohon dimaklumi T_T;;) Dan oh iya, saya minta yang terakhir, tolong review ya? Bagi yang berminat aja deh :D Arigatou Gozaimasu~


	2. Mengapa Selalu Teringat Dirinya?

Akankah?

(c) ATLUS

Minato x Fuuka/Yukari

" Akankah bayangansemu itu menjadi kenyaaan?

Jika ya, kapankah? Ah, serahkan saja semuanya kepada sang waktu. Ia yang akan menjawabnya.. "

Chapter 2

Mengapa Selalu Teringat Akan Diri_nya?_

_Suasana diluar lagi-lagi tak karuan. Salju turun  
dengan sangat lebat, jatuh dengan cepat lalu menumpuk menjadi  
gumpalan yang lebih besar lagi. Lagi-lagi warna putih  
dimana-mana. Setelah sekitar beberapa hari warna hijau pepohonan  
terlihat. Kini mereka tertutup lagi. Cuaca dan suhunya juga kini semakin  
Semerawut. Badai-berhenti, badai-berhenti.  
Dingin-hangat, dingin-hangat. Ya, sama seperti suasana hatiku juga. Tak beraturan._

_._

_._

" Hngh, aku tak dapat belajar.. Otakku sama sekali tak mau bekerja.. Sudahlah, besok kukerjakan sebisaku saja.. Lagipula, selama ini nilai matematika ku juga tak pernah dibawah nilai rata-rata.. Biarkan sajalah. Aku tak terlalu peduli dengan 1 nilai yang turun.. " ungkapku kepada diriku semdiri. Bagaimana bisa belajar? Suasana dingin seperti ini, berisik, pelajaran yang lumayan rumit, dan.. Teringat, tentang Minato. Pasti semuanya buyar karena pikiranku yang selalu kabur ke Minato. Betapa bodohnya diriku. Bodoh. Bodoh. Sangat bodoh.

" Kira-kira apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh Minato ya? " Aku kini mulai memikirkan_nya _yang sepertinya sedang bersama pasangan tersayang_nya _itu. Membayangkan pa yang terjadi disana.. Mungkinkah seperti.. Berdansa bersama? Makan malam romantis.. Atau bahkan.. Berciuman? .. Entahlah, siapa yang tahu? Kejadian apapun bisa terjadi di dalam acara kencan kan?

Terkadang.. Saat diriku sendiri dan melamun.. Bayangan diri_nya_, sesosok Minato Arisato tiba-tiba muncul. Ia mengulurkan tangannya kepadaku, mengajakku untuk menari diantara bintang-bintang dan dibawah cahaya rembulan, mengatakan hal-hal manis, berkata bahwa diri_nya _ itu hanya milikku seorang.. Namun, semuanya sekeika musnah-saat aku menyadari bahwa aku memang masih disini, dan dlam keadaan yang sama-tidak memiliki diri_nya_ sama sekali. " Semuanya hanyalah mimpi belaka. "

.

.

" Fuuka Yamagishi! Sampai kapan kau mau tertidur pulas? Bisa-bisanya ya, tertidur di tengah ulangan matematika? " suara itu terdengar pelan, sangat pelan.. Namun, suaranya terdengar membentak. Siapa ya? Ah, sudahlah biarkan saja.

"Fuuka.. Ayo bangun.. Sst, heh.. Fuuka.. Kau tertidur betulan ya? " suara lain kembali terdengar menyebutkan nama Fuuka kearahku. Namaku kan bukan Fuu.. Heh! Mereka memanggilku! A-aku.. Tertidur ya? G-gawat.. Matematika..

" Yamagishi! " kini suara itu terdengar lebih keras dan diikuti oleh suara.. Sesuatu, mungkin penggaris yang di'keprek' ke mejaku.

Aku sadar kalau.. Aku harus bangun.. SEKARANG JUGA!

" Ah! A-ano.. Sumimasen.. Sensei.. Boku wa. . "

" Yamagishi, cepat selesaikan ulanganmu, lalu cepat temui Toriumi-sensei di ruang kantor, mengerti? " orang yang kusebut 'sensei' itu mrngatakannya sambil menatap sinis diriku. Namun tiba-tiba matanya seperti kaget dan matanya.. Mengarah kearah kertas.. Ulangan milikku..

" Yamagishi, bisa sensei lihat kertas ulangan milikmu? " lanjutnya lagi sambil berjalan mendekatiku.

Aku melirik kertas ulanganku. Dan aku hanya bisa mengeluarkan keringat dingin, kertas ulnganku baru terisi 2 nomor.. Baiklah, Fuuka.. Katakan selamat tinggal kepada dirimu seorang.. Dan, pasrah. Aku memberikan kertasnya, berdiri, dan menundukkan kepalaku.

Sensei itu hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya. " Ya sudahlah, kau cepat temui Toriumi-sensei saja, saya tak kuat lagi mengjadapi kamu. "

Dalam kata laiin, bisa dibilang.. Ia mengusirku. Mengusirku secara halus.

" Ha-i.. " ucapku singkat, membungkukan badan, lalu pergi keluar kelas sambil memperhatikan wajah teman-temanku. Yukari-chan, dia terlihat agak sedikit syok, Junpei terlihat sangat syok dan hanya dapat memberikan tatapan curiga kepadaku. Sepertinya dia mengerti apa yang terjdi denganku. Ryoji, dia tersenyum kepadaku. Sepertinya ia mau menyemangatiku. Dan yang terakhir.. Minato.. Dia datar-hanya melanjutkan ulangan matematikanya saja sambil mendengarkan lagu di earphonenya.

_._

_._

" Jadi.. Hari ini kau tidak fokus dan akhirnya tertidur di tengah jam pelajaran matematika karena ngantuk? " suara Toriumi-sensei terdengar jelas di kantor guru. Bahkan bergema. Bisakah suaranya dikecilkan sedikit? Ini sangat memalukan.

Aku mengangguk.

Toriumi-sensei tertawa sebentar, namun setelah itu ia menatap dalam mataku. Aku.. Agak kaget. " Sebenarnya, saya tidak yakin kamu ini ngantuk karena terlalu fokus belajar matematika kemarin malam.. Atau. . Memikirkan seseorang yang spesial di hatimu? Fuuka Yamagishi? "Toriumi-sensei menyindirku. Menyindir pada sasaran tepat, sangat tepat, akurat, bahkan terpercaya ( SKRIP NGAWOOOR! GANTE GANTE! )

" Maksud sensei? " aku mencoba untuk memperjelas suasana, Yah.. Walausebenarnya aku mungkin sudah tau apa maksud darinya..

Toriumi-sensei lagi-lagi tertawa. Ia tersenyum kearahku. Dan mungkinkah ini untuk pertama kalinya ia tersenyum secara terbuka seperti ini? Entahlah. " Arisato Minato, kelas 2F, murid laki-laki terpopuler nomor 2 di Gekoukkan High? " sahutnya dengan panjang lebar, tapi masih tetap mengenai sasaran.

" A.. Ano.. Aku.. D-darimana Sensei tahu soal ini? "aku mencoba utuk mencari tahu apa yang terjadi, dengan cara yang lumayan nekad juga. Kenapa? Aku bisa saja kan lari dari situasi seperti ini? Dibuka rahasianya didepan umum seperti ini. Di depan guru-guru pula.. Apa tidak memalukan?

" Jadi kau benar-benar tak tahu kalau hampir semua guru tahu bahwa kau menyukai Arisato? Maka itu, saat aku berkata dengan terus terang seperti ini di kantor tidak ada yang kaget. " Toriumi-sensei melihatku dengan tatapan geli.

Kalau aku sendiri boleh jujur, aku tak menyukainya. Namun apa boleh buat.. " Ya, begitulah.. " ucapku singkat sambil mengangguk.

" Kau tak keberatan jika sensei ceritakan? "

Aku menggeleng.

" Baiklah .. jadi.. " Toriumi-sensei mulai bercerita..

" _Aku tak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini.. Lagipula, aku juga  
masih belum percaya bahwa diriku, Fuuka Yamagishi bisa mencintai seseorang sampai sedalam itu. "_

__Note :

Baiklah, saya update kilat sebisa saya, karena rencananya harus selesai TEPAT Pada tanggal 24 _ _\) Karena itu tepat 24 Desember yaitu Christmas Eve ;_;) Soalnya endingnya bakalan terjadi disitu *SPOILER* Sekali lagi, saya mohon maaf kalo ada typo, gajeness, ada kata2 yang ga bisa dimengerti, alur cerita aneh nan ajaib dan konco konconya .;;) Review sangat dibutuhkan, So i'll be really appreciate it :3 *ditabokpakesendal* Pai Pai~


	3. Apakah Yang Sebenarnya Terjadi?

Akankah?  
©ATLUS  
Fuuka x Minato / Yukari x Minato

_" Akankah bayangan semu itu akan menjadi kenyataan?  
Jika ya, kapankah? Ah, serahkan saja semuanya kepada sang waktu. Ia yang akan menjawabnya "_

Chapter 3  
Apa Yang Sebenarnya Terjadi?

" Kau tak keberatan jika sensei ceritakan? "

Aku menggeleng.

Toriumi-sensei membuka ceritanya sambil tersenyum. " Jadi.. Kau ingat saat jam pelajaran olahraga? Maksudku.. saat sedang istirahat? Kau pergi ke toilet kan? "

Deg. Tiba-tiba seperti ada jarum yang menusuk tepat ditengah jantungku dan memblokir semua aliran nafas yang ada. Aku tercengang. Darimana.. sensei bisa tahu tentang itu? Jangan-jangan..

" Baiklah, sepertinya memang iya. Dan.. apakah kau tau kalau sekolah ini memiliki 1 CCTV kecil di setiap ruangan termasuk toilet? " suara Toriumi-sensei sekarang agak mengecil. Sepertinya ini sedikit rahasia.

Aku lagi-lagi tercengang. Kaget. Tapi berusaha untuk tidak tertawa. Bagaimana tidak? CCTV di toilet? Untuk apa? " Ne? Sensei.. " aku mencoba untuk menjelaskan yang ada dipikiran ku.. tapi..

" Sensei tahu apa yang kau pikirkan.. Tapi, kami menggunakannya dengan bijak kok. Dan kami tidak menempatkannya di daerah terlarang. Sungguh. " Toriumi-sensei memalingkan mukanya sejenak.

" Ha-i. Aku mengerti. " ucapku singkat. Mempercepat agar aku bsia mendengarkan penjelasan selanjutnya.

" Kami merekam semuanya. Semuanya. Dan sekarang kami tahu apa yang terjadi sebelum kau pingsan di depan pintu masuk ruang berganti. Mau mencoba melihatnya? " tawar Toriumi-sensei dengan wajah sedikit khawatir. " Aku tahu ini diantara 'hidup dan mati' mu, maka itu, aku memberikan waktu 5 menit untuk memikirkannya. Pikirlah dengan baik, sementara itu aku akan mengerjakan beberapa tugas ku lagi. " lanjut nya lagi.

Aku mulai berfikir. Antara.. Hidup dan matiku? Apa artinya? .. Itu tak penting.. yang paling penting adalah.. Apakah aku akan melihatnya? Aku benar-benar penasaran, tapi di satu sisi.. aku tak bisa mempermalukan diriku kembali.. Tapi kan.. Kalaupun aku tak melihatnya, toh aku juga pasti tahu dan ingat apa saja yang kulakukan di toilet kan? Tapi masalahnya.. apa CCTV juga merekam 'Itu?' .. Ini sulit, tapi.. Baiklah. Aku sudah yakin.

" Ano, sensei.. Aku sudah selesai memikirkannya. "

" Baiklah, apa keputusanmu? " Tanyanya sambil membalikkan badan kearahku.

Aku mengangguk.

" Satu jawaban yang cukup berani juga rupanya. Baiklah, ini videonya.. " Toriumi-sensei kini mulai mencari-cari file video itu di laptop miliknya. Ada sangat banyak file video disitu.. Apa jangan-jangan.. itu file milik murid lain?

Toriumi-sensei berdiri, dan berkata ; " Aku tak berhak melihatnya lagi, kau bisa melihatnya sendiri. Duduklah " lalu ia pergi keluar kantor. Videonya sudah diputar

.

_" Ah, akhirnya pelajaran olahraga selesai juga.. Aku.. membenci pelajaran  
ini. Entahlah mengapa.. Aku tak tahu. Tapi, apa mungkin karena aku tak bisa berolahraga  
seperti yang lainnya? Bahkan berlari sedikit saja sudah dapat membuatku terengah-engah. Kalau begini caranya.. Bagaimana aku bisa mendapatkan dia? Ketua tim basket Gekkoukkan dengan nomor punggung 7 itu? Mimpi. "_

_Lalu di video itu terlihat aku yang mengeluarkan sebuah earphone silver dan melihatnya sambil tersenyum._

_" Mungkin menyamai yang lainnya dalam pelajaran olahraga untuk mendapatkan dia sangat sulit.. Tapi semoga saja, ia bisa senang jika aku memberinya earphone baru.. "_

_Lalu terlihatlah kalau pintu toilet terbuka, dan ketua tim basket perempuan yang datang mencariku,Yukari Takeba. Dia mendekatiku._

_" Fuuka! Bisa-bisanya kau ke toilet pada saat latihan basket hari ini! Kau mencoba untuk melarikan diri ya? Dasar tak tahu diri! "_

_'Sret' Earphone yang tadinya kupegang kini sudah ditarik oleh Yukari._

_" Ohh~ Jadi kau bermaksud ke toilet bukan untuk buang air?  
Kau berpikir untuk meberikan kado ini ke Minato kan? Dasar! Atau jangan-jangan.. Kau bermaksud untuk merusak hubungan ku dengannya dengan memberikan barang sampah seperti ini?! "_

_Ia membentakku dengan sangat keras. _

_" Tidak Yukari, A-aku hanya bermaksud untuk mengganti earphonenya yang rusak karena ku.. Jad—"_

_" Tidak usah pakai penjelasan! Aku tak ingin mendegarnya.  
Lagipula.. Mengganti? Dengan barang RONGSOK seperti ini? Kau yakin? Anak sekelas Minato Arisato tak akan mau barang murahan seperti ini! Aho~! "_

_Kata-kata kasarnya.. sudah mulai keluar.  
Lalu Yukari membanting earphone milikku itu, menginjaknya, dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah dalam keadaan hancur berantakkan. Mustahil untuk membetulkannya lagi.  
Terdengar suara tangisan ku, meskipun kecil.._

_" Tak usah menangis kau! Dasar air mata buaya! Salah sendiri kau berani-beraninya  
memberi barang kepada Minato? Biar aku saja yang menggantinya dengan barang yang lebih bagus daripadamu! "_

_Yukari meninggalkan ruangan toilet.  
Hanya ada aku. Aku yang terlihat berjalan mendekati tempat sampah dan melihat earphone yang sudah tak berbentuk lagi._

_" .. Kalau begini caranya.. Hanya ada 1 kesempatan lagi.. Mau tak mau aku harus berusaha di bidang olahraga. Kalau begitu, aku harus menyicil mulai sekarang! Aku akan berlatih untuk berlari 4 kali keliling lapangan. Sekarang juga! "_

_Aku segera keluar dari toilet dan menuju lapangan._

_Lalu video itu selesai._

_( 6:53 )_

_._

Melihat semuanya yang terjadi lewat CCTV, terlihat 180 derajat berbeda dariapda melihat dalam kejadian asli. Tapi ya sudahlah, aku lega. CCTV tak merekam bagian rahasia ku.

.

.

" Hei, Fuuka! " tiba-tiba ada sesorang yang memanggilku dari arah belakang.

Aku berbalik arah. Ternyata Junpei Iori, sahabat yang selalu mengkhawatirkan keadaan diriku.

" Oh, Hei Junpei! Ada apa? " ucapku sambil memberhentikan langkahku.

" Hari ini kau ada pergi ke dokter kan? Mau kuantar? " tanyanya dengan wajah yang sedikit khawatir, namun sepertinya ia berusaha untuk menutupinya.

" Eh? Kau tahu ya? Hmm.. Jika kau tak keberatan, aku boleh saja. " jawabku sambil tersenyum.

Junpei mengangguk pelan. " Aku akan menunggumu dibawah pukul 5 ya? "

" Baiklah. " jawabku lagi sambil mengangguk.

" Mata ne~ " Ucap Junpei mengakhiri percakapan kami sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Aku hanya membalas nya dengan melambaikan tangan, lalu segera pulang ke Dorm.

.

.

" Yamagishi. " namaku lagi-lagi dipanggil oleh seseorang dari arah belakang, sepertinya itu suara Mitsuru-senpai.

Aku membalikkan badanku.

" Kudengar hari ini ada kejadian tak baik yang terjadi padamu ? " Mitsuru-senpai menanyakan soal ulangan matematika ku tadi siang.

Aku tertegun. Berfikir apa yang harus kujawab tentang hal ini. Hari ini aku benar-benar tak ingin membicarakan masalah dulu. Pikiranku sedang kacau.

" Maaf senpai, aku tak ingin membicarakannya sekarang. Permisi. " Aku membungkukkan badanku lalu berpaling pergi.

Mitsuru-senpai, Akihiko-senpai, dan Minato hanya bisa memandangku dengan tatapan aneh.

" Dude, seriously, Hari ini Fuuka sedang bad mood, belum lagi penyakit—" Junpei berusaha menjelaskan keadaan. Namun, aku berpaling dan menatap Junpei dengan lekat. Ia berhenti bicara. Lalu aku segera naik keatas untuk bersiap-siap.

" Apa yang terjadi ? " Akihiko-senpai kini yang kembali memulai percakapan.

" Dia—"

" Paling-paling ngambek karena kurusak barang miliknya.. " Yukari memotong kata-kata Junpei.

" Hei, itu giliranku menjawab! Dasar tak sopan! " Junpei berusaha untuk mempertahankan hak berbicaranya.

" Masa bodoh. " Yukari memalingkan mukanya dengan sikap acuh tak acuh.

" Hei! " Junpei berteriak tak mau kalah.

" Dasar Stupei. " Yukari menjawabnya.

" Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan it—"

" Screw it. " Akihiko-senpai berusaha melerai kami berdua dengan 2 kata.

Dan seketika itu juga, dorm kembali tenang.

" Nice try, Aki. " ucap Mitsuru-senpai lalu kembali melanjutkan membaca majalahnya.

Yukari hanya terdiam dan mendengus kesal. Junpei menahan tawa. Dan seperti biasa, Minato datar.

" Ah, aku harus bersiap-siap dulu, " Junpei mengakhiri keberadaannya disitu dan segera naik keatasuntuk mempersiapkan dirinya karena teringat dengan janji yang ia buat denganku.

.

_._

_" Kami ni kaitara wakaru no ka na.. Kotoba ni sureba mieru no ka na, Nanimo naku natteshimatta.. Dakedo karada omoku kanjita.  
Tarinakatta kotoba yatto kizuita,  
Ima nara subete tsutsumeru no ni na..  
Nando namae o yonde mo, Keshite todokanai kedo ima..Omoidasu furimuku egao ga, Mabushikute kyutto me o fuseta.. Mou nido to dareka no koto, Suki ni naranai to omotteta no ni.. Kimi datta kara hodoketa nda, Nanoni mou kimi ga inai nda.. "_

Alunan merdu lagu terdengar sangat indah. Matahari yang menyinarkan sinarnya diantara dedaunan pohon yangkutananm dekat jendela, menghasilkan siluet-siluet yang indah. Semuanya menyatu dengan suasana kamar yang hangat. Sungguh keadaan yang nyaman. Aku jadi berharap kalau keadaan di luar sana bisa seperti ini juga, Pasti sangat indah.

'Tok Tok Tok' tiba-tiba suara ketukan pintu membuyarkan lamunanku.

" Fuuka, kau sudah siap kah? Ini sudah pukul setengah enam. Apa kau jadi pergi kedokter? " Junpei Iori lah yang mengetuk pintu kamarku. Ah, aku hampir lupa dengan janjiku.

" Ya, aku sudah siap. Tunggu sebentar. " Jawabku, mengambil tas, menyisir rambut dengan terburu-buru dan segera membuka pintu.

" Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Aku.. lupa. " ucapku sambil menundukkan kepala.

" Ah, tak apa-apa. Menungguimu sampai 1 hari pun aku rela. Hahahaha.. Baiklah, ayo kita pergi. "

Aku mengangguk.

Tangan Junpei tiba-tiba mengelus rambut hijau susuku, ia tersenyum dengan sangat manis kearahku. Aku jadi malu.

Dan akhirnya kami pun berjalan menuju Iwatodai Strip Mall bersama-sama.

.

.

" Oi Fuuka, " Junpei tiba-tiba memanggilku, memecah kesunyian diantara kami berdua ayng tercipta sejak kami keluar dari Dormitory.

" Ya? " Jawabku sambil menoleh kearahnya.

" .. Soal dokter ini.. Tak banyak yang tahu keberadaannya.. " ia mulai menjelaskan keadaan yang mungkin akan terjadi disana.

" Maksudmu? Dokter yang kau anjurkan ini.. dokter gelap? " Aku menjawabnya dengan sangat mencolok.

" H-heh? M-mana ada! Aku tak akan membawa sahabatku ke sembarang dokter! M-maksudku, dokter ini tolong jangan kau anggap enteng.. Karena.. Kau tahu kan Ibuku yang meninggal itu? Dokter ini dapat memprediksikan penyakit dan kapan kau dapat bernafas untuk terakhir kalinya.. Dan ya, hasilnya sama persis seperti ayng terjadi dan di cek oleh dokter di Rumah sakit sini. Kanker. " Junpei memberitahuku dengan suara nada 'menyembunyikan' sesuatu.

" Begitukah? Baguslah. Jadi kan aku bisa cepat-cepat tahu penyakitku? " aku membalasnya dengan nada riang. Aku penasaran bagaimana ekspresinya lagi.

" .. Y-ya, tapi kumohon.. Kalau dia sudah katakan yang terburuk.. Aku mohon k—"

" Jadi.. Kau bisa mengatakan hal ini karena kau.. tahu kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi padaku di keesokan harinya? " aku menyela kata-katanya.

Junpei tak menjawabnya. Ia hanya memalingkan mukanya.

" Jawab aku Junpei! " ucapku sambil menarik bajunya dan berhenti berjalan.

" M-maaf, sepertinya aku berkata sesuatu yang salah.. " Junpei berusaha untuk menarik kembali kata-katanya.

" Tidak Junpei, aku tahu kau berbohong. Jawab aku, apa yang terjadi padaku!? " aku kembali membentaknya lagi dengan suara lumayan keras.

Orang-orang disekitar kami menjadi melihat ke arah kami. Junpei merasa risih. Ia menarik lenganku dengan cepat namun halus, dan membawaku ke salah satu lorong kosong di antara gedung-gedung bertingkat.

Junpei menarik nafas panjang, lalu mencengkram bahuku dengan lumayan keras.

" Apa memberitahumu semuanya tentang dokter itu berarti ada yang kusembunyikan padamu? Apakah aku salah jika aku berfikir sesuatu yang terburuk? Apakah aku salah membawamu ke dokter yang kusarankan padamu? Kau tahu, AKU TAK TAHU APA-APA. Aku terakhir kali pergi kesana itu pada saat Ibuku sekarat! APAKAH SEMUANYA SALAH? APAKAH SALAH BAGI SEORANG SAHABAT MENGKHAWATIRKAN KONDISI SAHABAT NYA YANG LAIN ITU SALAH?! Apa aku salah Fuuka? " Junpei tiba-tiba berkata-kata panjang lebar. Ini pertama kalinya aku mendengar ia bisa berkata-kata seperti ini. Namun.. aku percaya, semua yang diungkapkannya itu.. benar-benar dari hatinya.

Aku tak sanggup menjawabnya. Aku hanya bisa memalingkan mukaku sebagai jawabannnya.

" Jawab aku Fuuka. " Junpei mengulang pertanyaannya.

Aku terdiam. Aku terlalu merasa bersalah untuk menjawabnya.

" Fuuka.. " Junpei menurunkan wajahnya sedikit lebih dekat ke wajahku agar ia bisa melihat wajahku.

Aku akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk melihat wajahnya, wajah seorang sahabat yang selalu ada di sisiku dan yang sekarang mengkhawatirkanku.

" M-maafkan aku Junpei, aku.. tak berfikir sedalam itu.. " ucapku sambil terisak.

Junpei melepaskan cengkramannya dari bahuku. Ia memalingkan mukanya.

" Err.. Maaf telah membuatmu menangis. Aku mengatakan hal-hal yang bodoh ya? Maafkan aku.. "

" .. Tidak, tidak.. tidak Junpei.. kau mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya! " ucapku sambil menangis haru, lalu memeluknya. Entah mengapa, aku bsia melakukan hal ini..

" F-Fuuka.. " Junpei kaget melihat diriku yang tiba-tiba memeluk dirinya. " K-kau.. ini.. Gila ya? "

" Terimakasih Junpei, terimakasih. Kau memang benar-benar sahabatku! Aku tau kau mengkhawatirkanku! " ucapku lagi sambil mempererat pelukanku.

Junpei menghela nafas lagi, lalu membalas pelukanku.

Aku bisa merasakannya.. Disini, yang kehangatan menjalar keseluruh tubuhku.. dan, detak jantung Junpei yang semakin cepat, dan seakan menyatu dengan hidupku , lalu menjadi suara yang selalu ada saat aku membutuhkannya. Aku menyukai perasaan ini, karena ini adalah perasaan yang membuatku terasa berharga untuk pertama kalinya di dalam hidupku. Sesuatu yang benar-benar tak ternilai. Aku berharap agar perasaan ini tak pernah hilang selamanya, namun.. apa bisa?

" Err.. F-Fu.. Fuuka.. b-bisa kau lepaskan pelukannya? K-kalau tidak, kita akan terlambat untuk pergi ke dokternya.. " Junpei menyadarkanku.

" Ah.. I-iya, aku lupa, Hahaha.. B-baiklah.. Ayo. " ucapku sambil tergagap, lalu menggenggam erat tangan Junpei dan menariknya pergi.

Aku dan Junpei akhirnya melanjutkan perjalanan, sambil bercanda tawa dan berpegangan tangan, layaknya sepasang kekasih.

_Akhirnya.. Akhirnya aku dapat merasakannya.. Walau bersama sahabatku sendiri.. Aku rela. Tuhan, tolong jangan biarkan perasaan seperti ini pergi.._

_._

_._

" Fuuka Yamagishi dan Junpei Iori? Kau sudah boleh masuk sekarang. " suster yang bertugas langsung memanggil nama kami berdua.

Aku dan Junpei berdiri, bersiap untuk memasuki ruangan penantian. Junpei tersenyum kepadaku, " Semangat ya, dan kalau memang terjadi sesuatu yang buruk.. Jangan biarkan ada air mata mengalir di pipimu, atau tidak aku takkan membayarkanmu makan ramen dan takoyaki lagi. Awas saja. " Junpei berusaha untuk menyemangatiku.

" Ah, berisik kau. Lihat saja nanti. " aku membalasnya dengan tinjuan halus di lengan kirinya.

Kami bedua tertawa singkat, lalu masuk kedalam ruangannya.

.

Keadaan di dalam ruangan itu cukup nyaman, bahkan ada AC yang lumayan dingin. Perlengkapannya sederhana, tetapi sepertinya cukup untuk memeriksa keadaan pasien. Wallpaper nya sengaja di desain warna-warna pastel, mungkin agar bisa membuat tenang orang yang ada di dalamnya. Keadaan yang baik.

Di dalam, aku diperiksa dengan sangat teliti, bahkan berulang kali. Sebenarnya aku merasa sesuatu yang ganjal di hati.. Tapi ya sudahlah, kalau memang terjadi sesuatu, itu sudah menjadi takdir ku. Akhirnya sang dokter menyelesaikan pemeriksaannya, dan angkat bicara. Namun sepertinya aku tak akan dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas. Aku berada di ruangan sebelah yang tertutup rapat. Namun sayup-sayup terdengar pembicaraan mereka berdua.. Antara Junpei dan dokter yang memeriksa diriku.

" Keadaan organ tubuhnya bagus – – dan –". Dia –.. " dokter menjelaskan keadaanku.

Sayup-sayup, yang terdengar adalah aku sehat. Aku lega. Berarti memang hanya kelelahan saja.

" A-apa?! " teriakkan Junpei membuat semua kelegaanku tiba-tiba hilang sekejap.

Apa yang terjadi pada diriku? Apa serius? Semoga saja tidak, lagipula, aku merasa sehat kok.. Ya, semoga saja..


	4. Decission

Akankah?  
©ATLUS  
Fuuka x Minato / Yukari x Minato

_" Akankah bayangan semu itu akan menjadi kenyataan? _  
_Jika ya, kapankah? Ah, serahkan saja semuanya kepada sang waktu. Ia yang akan menjawabnya "_

Chapter 4  
Decission

" Keadaan organ tubuhnya bagus – – dan –". Dia –.. " dokter menjelaskan keadaanku.

Sayup-sayup, yang terdengar adalah aku sehat. Aku lega. Berarti memang hanya kelelahan saja.

" A-apa?! " teriakkan Junpei membuat semua kelegaanku tiba-tiba hilang sekejap.

Apa yang terjadi pada diriku? Apa serius? Semoga saja tidak, lagipula, aku merasa sehat kok.. Ya, semoga saja..

" H-Hai, Arigatou-gozaimasu atas kerjasamanya, dok. Konbanwa. " Ucap Junpei lagi sambil memberi salam perpisahan.

'Srek' pembatas ruangan yang hanya seperti kain itu pun akhirnya terbuka.

" Oi, kau tertidur? " panggil Junpei kearahku, sepertinya sebelum berbicara kepadaku dia sudah terlebih dahulu mengatur nafasnya, dia kelihatan lumayan tenang.

" Ah, enak s—A-ah, ia, kenapa? Apa sudah selesai..? " ucapku sedikit terbata-bata. Aku sengaja tak mau bertanya soal penyakitku dulu. Aku takut membuat Junpei sedih.

" Hoh? Tentu saja sudah selesai! Kau keenakan disini ya? Atau mau kutinggal disini saja, heh? " jawab Junpei sambil tertawa.

" Enak saja, " ucapku sambil tertawa kecil, turun dari tempat tidur, dan segera keluar bersama Junpei

.

.

Kini kegelapan mulai menyelimuti  
kota Iwatodai yang ramai. Suara-suara mobil yang abstrak  
terdengar dengan sangat kencangnya. Lampu-lampu yang menyala  
terlihat seperti tatanan indah yang disusun dengan sangat teliti. Bintang-bintang  
kini juga menampakkan dirinya yang anggun. Hari ini hari yang indah, hari yang spesial.  
Sama seperti kejadian yang baru terjadi hari ini. Spesial.

" Oi, Fuuka, kau lapar? " Junpei tiba-tiba memecah keheningan.

" Ah, ya.. begitulah.. Kau juga? " tanyaku balik kepadanya.

" Ya iyalah, aku belum makan sejak pulang sekolah tadi! " Seru Junpei dengan muka bangga.

" Heh? Kenapa kau tidak makan? Dan, ada apa dengan mukamu itu? Kelaparan kok bangga. Kau mabuk ya? " godaku singkat kepadanya sambil tertawa.

" Iya, aku mabuk. Mabuk cintamu. Buahahahaha! " goda Junpei lagi sambil tertawa keras-keras.

" Heh, apa maksudmu?! Lagipula, kecilkan suaramu, kita kan sedang ada di tempat umum. Dasar muka tembok! " seru ku kepadanya sambil memukul pelan kepalanya yang 'plontos' itu.

" Heh? Tapi tempat ini kan sepi, siapa peduli? T-Tapi.. E-err.. Tapi akhir-akhir ini aku kadang-kadang suka merasakan sesuatu yang aneh sih, kalau di dekatmu.. "

" Kau pasti bercanda. "

" Tidak. "

" Heh, usaha yang bagus. "

" Tidak, hontouni. "

" Jangan membohongiku Junpei, aku tahu sifatmu. "

" Tidak, aku berani bersumpah. Kalau aku bohong, kepalaku yang plontos ini, nantinya akan jadi licin. "

" Buahahaha, aku masih tak percaya. "

" Kau mau pembuktiannya? " ucapan Junpei yang tadinya datar-datar dan seperti membuat lucu, tiba-tiba berubah menjadi serius.

" E-eh? A-apa maksudm—" Kata-kataku terpotong karena.. Junpei benar-benar menciumku.. Menciumku? Cium? Apa itu cium? Heh? DIA MENCIUMKU?!

Dia.. Dia, benar-benar menciumku?! Untuk membuktikan perasaanya terhadapku? Junpei.. K-kau.. Hontouni.. Baka.. Baka Junpei.. Dia.. jatuh cinta padaku? Dia benar-benar mengungkapkannya dari hati.. Tapi, apa aku bisa membalasnya? Bagaimana perasaanku dengan Minato? Apa aku harus melupakannya? Dengan waktu 1 hari? Atau mungkin 1 menit? Setelah semua yang telah kulakukan untuknya? Setelah semua jerih payah, pengalaman buruk, menyenangkan, dan memalukan yang terjadi kepadaku? Apa aku sanggup? Tapi.. kalau aku tetap mempertahankah Minato, _ending_nya saja aku tak tahu.. Apakah aku akan benar-benar mendapatkannya? Tapi, sekalipun aku mendapatkannya.. Aku tak yakin 100% kalau dia akan memperlakukan ku seperti yang kuinginkan selama ini.. Sementara itu Junpei.. Di akan sahabatku sejak aku pindah ke Iwatodai.. yang berarti jika aku benar-benar menjalani hubungan dengannya.. aku bisa terus tertawa dan menghadapi dunia yang kejam ini dengan seseorang yang.. setidaknya menopangku.. Tapi.. Argh, Fuuka, pikirkan baik-baik.. ini mengenai masa depan perasaanmu..

" Fuuka, kau sekarang percaya kepadaku? " tanya Junpei tepat disamping telingaku, itu membuatku tersadar dari segala pikiranku.

" Junpei.. M-maafkan aku.. Maafkan aku.. " aku menjawabnya bukan dengan jawaban yang benar, aku malah meminta maaf kepadanya.

" Tak apa Fuuka, aku tak ingin kau membalas perasaanku.. Karena aku tahu.. kalau kau.. kalau perasaanmu.. hanya untuk Minato seo—"

" Tidak, bukan itu maksudku Junpei.. Maafkan aku karena aku tak pernah mengerti perasaanmu selama ini.. Maafkan aku.. " aku memotong kata-katanya dengan kata-kataku yang menurutku tidak jelas.. ditambahi lagi dengan aku yang kini mulai menangis 'sesenggukan'

" Fuuka-chan, kau tahu? Kau tak pernah tak mengerti perasaanku.. Kau selalu mengerti.. Karena kau adalah sahabatku.. " Junpei membalas kata-kataku dengan suara yang hangat, dan memelukku.

" Terimakasih.. Junpei.. " aku membalas pelukannya dengan erat.

" Kalau begitu.. " Junpei melonggarkan pelukannya dan mundur 2 langkah dari tempatnya.

Aku melepaskan pelukannya dan melihat apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya dengan mataku yang masih sembab.

Ia memasukkan tangannya ke sakunya. Mengeluarkan tangannya, berlutut di depanku, mengeluarkan kotak kecil berwarna hijau susu yang dibubuhi dengan glitter silver dan diikat dengan pita biru muda, dan memperlihatkan isinya kepadaku.

Tiba-tiba jantungku seperti tak memompa darah lagi keseluruh tubuhku, tubuhku tiba-tiba terasa dingin. Paru-paruku juga tiba-tiba seperti tak bekerja, ia tak memberikan asupan oksigen yang cukup untukku bernafas—sampai-sampai aku berhenti bernafas.

" J-Junpei.. A-apa yang kau l-lakukan? I-ini kan tempat umum.. " ucapku sambil berusaha untuk membuat Junpei kembali berdiri. Aku bisa merasakan pipiku skarang sangat merah. Mungkin sampai lbih merah daripada udang rebus yang dipakaikan saos mentega, ditaburi dengan gandum-gandum goreng dan saus thousand island diatasn-( WOOII! Salah skripsi mameeen )

" Maaf Fuuka, mungkin ini sedikit gila.. Aku melamarmu sekarang, namun sebelumnya kita tak pernah pacaran.. Tapi aku.. Aduh.. Apaan lagi ya kata-katanya..? Oh.. Tapi aku melakukannnya dengan eh dari hati ku kok.. " ucap Junpei yang sambil berlutut didepanku.

Aku hanya terdiam. Bukan karena berfikir tentang jawabannya, tapi aku menahan tawa.

" itu sih namanya kau bukwn mengatakannya dari hati. Kau menghafalnya ya? " ucapku ringan sambilbtertawa.

Junpei ikut tertawa. " Jadi apa jawabannya? " Junpei kembali memastikan jawabanku.

Aku tersenum kearahnya. " Yes.. yes.. Yes i will, Junpei Iori-kun.. "

Junpei berdiri, tersenyum malu, dan mendekat kearahku. Melepaskan cincin itu dari tempatnya dan menempatkannya di jariku.

Kami berpelukkan.

_" Dunia terasa indah, perasaanku tenang. Akhirnya, ada seseorang yang _

_mau menopang jantungku-menopang ku saat kesusahan. Ada yang mau membagikan_

_ceritanya, tawanya,-hatinya. Tuhan, tolong biarkan semuanya tetap begini saja.. Mau ada masalah apapun kalau diriku merasakan ketenangan seperti ini karena ada dia, aku tidak perlu menangis dengan kaca sebagai alas kepalaku, melainkan dekapan hangat ataupun pundak yang selalu ada disampingku.. "_

" Well-well.. Sepertinya kita datang pada saat yang tepat.. Rupanya ada yang sedang pacaran.." tiba-tiba ada suara laki-laki dari arah yang tidak jauh dari kami berdua. Suara itu seperti.. Takaya.. T-Takaya?! B-berarti.. S-strega! Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan disini?! Apa yang mereka incar setelah Ken dan menyebabkan Shinjiro-senpai meninggal?!

Junpei langsung melepaskan pelukkan kami dan refleks mendorong ku kebelakang. " Fuuka, tolong jangan kemana-mana, ikuti perintahku.. Strega brengsek itu lagi-lagi mengincar kita! " ucap Junpei sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya seraya melindungiku.

" Junpei.. "

" tenang saja.. Tak akan terjadi apa-apa.. " ucap Junpei lagi sambil tersenyum kepadaku.

' Ya.. semoga saja.. '

" Brengsek, hah? Kalian menantang kami? " tiba-tiba Jin menyahut

" Sudah. Kita tak ada urusannya dengan si kepala plontos dan alien berambut hijau itu, kita hanya memerlukan si anak emo itu dan membawanya kan? Ingat rencana kita hari ini. " Takaya mengingatkan Jinbyang sepertinya sudah naik darah.

" Tch, maksudmu Minato, heh? " Junpei tiba-tiba mengubah nadanya seperti kesal dan mengajakb ribut.

" Ya.. Ada dimana dia? Beri tahu kepada kami atau nyawa mu yang memberitahukannya! " Takaya mulai mengancam kami.

" Hah, kalau kau memang ada urusan dengannya, carilah sendiri! Jangan bawa-bawa kami! " Junpei melawan perkataan Takaya.

" Tch, kau kansatu tim dengannya. Harusnya kau tahu dia ada dimana. "

" Hah, kami memang satu tim. Bukan berarti kami adalah teman! Dasar aho! " Junpei mengatakannya dengan sangat sadis. Dan jujur, aku kaget mendengar perkataannya.. Aku takbpercaya kalau ternyaa mereka berdua adalah musuh..

" Tch, pengganggu. " Takaya akhirnya mulai malas menanggapi,ia mengeluarkan pistolnya dan.. Ia hendak menembak Junpei..!

" Junpei! A-awas! " ucapku sambil mendorongnya kesamping.

Sepertinya tidak akan. . Tidak akan bisa menghindar.. Kalau begitu.. Maafkan aku..

'crrk. Sepertinya aku tepat waktu, aku bisa merasakkan pelurunya menembus tubuhku. Bagian.. Paru-paruku.. Semoga pelurunya tidak mengenai tubuh Junpei..

"Fuu.. F-Fuuka! Tch! Sialan! " Junpei menggerakkan tubuhku yang terkulai lemas ditanah. " Fuuka.. Oi.. Tetap Fuuka? " ia memanggilku dengan nadasangat khawatir dan dengan raut muka berharap.

" T-tenang saja Junpei.. A-aku masih disini.. " ucapku sambil tersenyum paksa.

Junpei menarik nafas lumayan lega. Ia melihat kearah tempat tadi Takaya dkk. Berada namun.. Mereka.. Menghilang.

" Sial. Api ya tak apalah, Fuuka.. Apa yang k-kau lakukan?! "Junpei menggendongku ala bridal style sambil berlari..

" Kau t-tak apa? Y-.. Y-yokata.. " ucapku sambil tersenyum ke arahnya. " a-aku b-bisa jalan s-sen.. Diri kok.. T-trunk-"

" Jangan bodoh! " Junpei menyela perkataanku dengan nada sangat marah dan cemas. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihatnya speertiitu. " Jangankan berjalan! Berbicara saja kau tak mampu! Sudah, diam saja kau! Kita akan segera menuju rumah sakit. Jangan banyak bicara, dan tetaplah bersamaku. " ucap Junpeisambil mempercepat larinya.

Aku jadi ingin tertawa melihat sifat protektifnya kepadaku. Dia sangat cemas. Tapi ya masih mending aku yang mengenai pelurunya, kalauia yang kena.. Mana kuat aku menggendongnya? Mau kuseret dia? Kan tidak mungkin!

'Ugh!' aku sepertinya memuntahkan lumayan banyak darah karena tertawa saat diriku terlukavseperti ini.

" F-Fuuka? Oi, tetap tahan ya.. Sebentar lagi kita sampai! " Junpei membuka suaranya lagi.

Entahlah Junpei.. Aku tak tahu aku dapat menahannya sampai kapan.. Sakitnya kini benar-benar menjadi.. Ngilu..sangat ngilu. A-aku tak b-bisa menahannya lagi.. Fuuka.. Apa yang kau katakan? Dasar bodoh..

' ugh-ohok! ' aku memuntahlkan darah lebih banyak lagi. Kesadaranku semakin tak karuan.. Maaf Junpei.. Aku tak kuat lagi..

" F-Fuuka! Oiii! Fuuka! Hey! Buka matamu!'tetaplah bersamaku! Kita sudah sampai! C-crap! Suster? Dokter! .."

'Junpei, maafkan aku.. Maafkan aku.. '

Aku mebiarkan mataku tertutup. 'Akankah nantinya aku sadar? Atau malah.. Tertidur untukbselamanya?'

.

.

_'Nit.. Nit.. Nit..' tiba-tiba ada suara yang menyadarkanku ditengah tidurku. Dimanakah aku? T-tidak.. Ini bukan di dunia asli.. Ini di dunia mimpiku.. J-jadi ini yang dirasakan setiap orang yang k-koma? Tunggu. Darimana aku bisa tau aku koma? Jangan-jangan aku sudah mati? Err.. Entahlah.. Tapi aku masih bisa merasakan anggota tubuhku.. _

_" Fuuka Yamagishi.. " tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memanggilku ditengah kegelapan._

_" S-siapa disana?! "._

_" Aku adalah dirimu, I'm your true self.. "_

_" A-apa maksudmu? "_

_" Kau adalah aku, dan aku adalah kau.. "_

_" A-aku masih tidak mengerti.. " ucapku terbata._

_Ia tertawa kecil, lalu menampakkan dirinya. Ia.. Sama persis seperti ku.. Namun ia memakai dress putih dan bunga mawar putih sebaai hiasan rambutnya. Ia.. Cantik. " terimakasih sudah berfikir bahwa aku cantik. " katanya lagi._

_" D-darimana k-kau tahu k-kalau aku-"_

_" Ingat? Kau adalah aku dan aku adalah kau. Dan itu juga mengapa aku memiliki penampilan sama persis sepertimu. "_

_A-ah ya, ada .. Jadi itu maksudnya._

_Ia tersenyum kearahku. " Fuuka Yamagishi.. Hari ini aku membawa 3 pertanyaan kepadamu. Maukah kau menjawabnya? " ucapnya lagi._

_" 3 pertanyaan? A-apa maksudmu? "_

_" Sepertinya lebih mirip pilihan, maafkan aku. Maksudku.. Pilihan yamg kuberikan kepadamu menyangkut tentang apavyang akan terjadi padamu selanjutnya.. Apa yang akan kau pilih, itulah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. " jelasnya kepadaku._

_" Tampaknya kau sudah mengerti. " ia tersenyum lagi. " pilih salah satu. Hidup atau mati? "_

_Hidup? Atau mati? Katanya 3 pilihan? Apa ini jebakkan? Sepertinya tidak.. .. Apa yang harus kujawab..?_

Di Chapter yang akan datang..

" _Aku memilih. .. "_

_" Kau masih disini! Syukurlah! "_

_" Aku mencintaimu. "_

_" Tapi.. "_

_" Aku tahu, maaf.. "_

_" Baiklah.. "_

Author Note :

Baiklah, sebelumnya saya minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena ternyata saya gak bisa selesain ceritanya sampe chapter terakhir pd waktu yg udah dijanjikan ( 24 Des 12 ) itu karena kekonyolan saya yang ngundur-ngundurin waktu publish story yg chapter pertama, kemalasan saya, dan menyelesaikan tugas-tugas yang diberikan guru. Dan sekarang saya datang dengan membawa bagian chapter utama yang terakhir. Setelah anda selesai baca chapter ini, MOHON PARTI SI SAPI nya untuk polling, karena polling tertinggi lah yang akan saya publish duluan endingnya. Oke pasti byk yg g ngerti. Maksud saya..

Ada 3 Jenis ending yang saya gunakan, ketiga chapter ini sudah saya tulis semua, siap publish. Yaitu ;

- Ending 1 : ( Main / Good ) Fuu x Junp

- Ending 2 : ( Alternate / No ) Fuu x Mina

- Ending 3 : ( BAD ) Fuu x xx ( Gak ada pasangannya )

Yak, jadi yg poll nya paling tinggi akan saya langsung update keesokan harinya, esok harinya endingg tertinggi no 2, dan baru nomor 3.

Dipilih-dipilih-dipilih~

Mind to give Review, Critics, or Flame? Go ahead~ Thanks, i'll really appreciate it :3 *dikemplang gara2 sok inggris*


End file.
